User talk:Ceadda-Iolar
Hi, welcome to BattleForge Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ceadda-Iolar page. If the change you made doesn't immediately appear, please read . Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aliyon (Talk) 04:10, September 9, 2009 Collection Hi, I noticed you tried using Template:Collection. Just to let you know, I never finished it. The basic framework is there, but needs a lot more work to fill it out for all the cards. I wasn't sure if it was something that people would actually use. -- Aliyon [ ''shout'' ] 03:24, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Great work on finishing up the collection template. I made a few tweaks in code the behind the template. It should fully support affinities now. I have a few comments though: #You forgot to support affinities for the Renegade cards. For example: Nomad should be Gifted Nomad and Infused Nomad each with their own slot in the table. #You also need to add the promo cards. They should be in the format: "Promo CardName". Example: "Promo Firedancer". #You probably noticed that I haven't uploaded all the card pics yet, if you'd like to help you can download them here: http://forums.battleforge.com/card-assets/content.php. Each card is named: "Affinity CardName-0.jpg". Example: "File:Gifted Nomad-0.jpg" and "File:Infused Nomad-0.jpg". -- Aliyon [ ''shout'' ] 01:20, September 13, 2009 (UTC) RE: Collection Thanks for making the tweaks to the template to add the extra support for affinities in the Renegade expansion. I did know that that was a problem, but I hadn't gotten around to figuring out how to fix it yet. Life's been busy and it's been a while since I've been able to indulge my leisure-time activities :-) With regard to your comments: 1. Yes, I know that I didn't have affinities support in yet. That was a sticky problem that I was going to work on once I got the rest of the cards in, and also got images for all of the missing cards in the database. Thanks for fixing that! One less problem to work on :-) 2. Oops - you're right. Forgot the promos. I even have one! Duh. I'll add them in when I work on the template next. 3. Oooo! Thanks for the card asset links. I hadn't run into that yet. That will make things MUCH easier. If I get a chance, I'll probably be working more on the template this weekend. I want to clean it up some, and re-organize things for a cleaner presentation (like, instead of everything being run together, actually breaking things up into nice visual groups by set, faction, and era). Another thing I had thought of trying to add, since I'm developing the template as a way to track a persons collection, is a way to show if a card had been upgraded, and maybe a count to show how many cards of the same type are in ones collection. Ideas for later, though. Thanks again for tweaking the template, and BTW, I thing your personal page is GREAT!!! Definitely the one to use as a model! Ceadda-Iolar [ ''reply'' ] 20:37, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds great, let me know if you need anything. I can tweak the CSS styles if needed for example. I do have some concerns about the scalability of the method being currently used, but we'll just have to see. Depends the string parsing limits of the wiki software. -- Aliyon [ ''reply'' ] 17:07, November 28, 2009 (UTC)